Kagome's Poetry
by Necro Girl
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Kagome writes some poems to make up for her grade. Truth on her feelings! [After Naraku's death]


Kagome stood infront of the class.

She had been writing as soon as she returned fromthe fudal era. The end of the adventure was like all predicted. Miroku and Sango were married, Kikyo and Inuyasha lived happily ever after...blah blah blah...Kagra is free, Sesshomaru contiunes to allow Rin around him...and kohaku's reunited with his older sister.

Kagome was supose to read aloud a few writing assignments to the class as a punishmet for her _faild _tests not to long ago.

"Higurashi, The first assignment was to write about something that has happened in the past, in the form of a journal, story, poem, ect...Please begin."

Kagome gulped and began to read her _special poem_ aloud.

_My soul matters not_

_My love once fought._

_My memories are gone.._

_No love is left.._

_I am no swan_

_I broke the cleft_

_He dissiperd into thin air.._

_He walked away_

_Right then and there_

_He told me to say.._

_"I will not hurt myself"_

_But as i stare_

_The open blue_

_The sky is green_

_The sea is black_

_It sure was mean_

_I wana fight back_

_But I still loved him so_

_So as i contiune this ryme_

_I wanted him to know_

_My heart my be broken_

_My soul has spoken_

_My throat is choken_

_But I smile..._

_I know deep down inside_

_For a short while_

_he said he loved me, and he some how...Lied._

Everyone applauded when she finished and was complimented by her _evil _teacher. Kagome took another gulp and read her next assignment to the eager and amazede class that existed in front of her.

_Who am I..._

_Who are you.._

_Who are we.._

_To think its true.._

_For a confession gives truth._

_For a Tale gives adventure._

_For a Memori gives thought._

_And Lies...Lies give Memorie._

_We cannot change our destiny._

_I cannot change my Past._

_As much as I cry..._

_It will not last.._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Do you know me._

_Do I know you?_

_They walk away._

_Cause they know its not true._

_You say it can work._

_But shut the fuck up._

_I live in murk._

_We both may seem Shadow._

_But I am grey._

_no._

_no.no._

_STOP!_

_Stop telling._

_Just dont think._

_Im selling my soul._

_I live in the Black hole.._

_Fears.._

_Do not tempt to reasure._

_I can Block._

_I sit at night._

_And hear the same sound.._

_Tick.._

_Tock.._

_Knock.._

_Knock.._

_I Hurt myself.._

_Because I know ur not there._

_I placed my memories on a shelf._

_And Kept Them There._

_Do u know my past._

_Can u Feel my Future._

_If Sunshine Brings Laughter._

_Then Clouds Bring Sadness._

_Shame I live in Fog._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_I Dream.._

_To hear The call._

_Ur face is shadow._

_Ur heart is black._

_You are a shadow._

_I m the light._

_My name Is lilly._

_Let my Say Good Night._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_I..._

_Shot..._

_You..._

_Down..._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_I shot..me dow..."_

Kagome read her next one after the teacher quieted the cheers and rowdy crowd.

_My soul_

_I cant see._

_Its kuro and shiro._

_just like me._

_Who are you?_

_What intrest do you have?_

_oh._

_me._

_I sit upon the night._

_I stare at you._

_I can find no light._

_You seem to be dead._

_So i crawl close to._

_My heart speeds._

_I wanna be with you._

_but like._

_I gather seeds._

_I gather whishes to._

_sad as it is._

_They will never come true._

_Who am i._

_Just a child._

_Whith a mind._

_That has no thoughts._

_I like no one._

_I care for nothing._

_...T.T_

_i stare at the sun and will never be blind._

_two minets in the water._

_and I will be the prune that you find._

_you sought her._

_I watched._

_you caught her._

_I cried._

_You kissed her._

_I sighed._

_Here I am._

_Just me._

_A child at soul._

_An adult through key._

_I live in the hole._

_But you dont see._

_So watch from afar._

_I am not to-be._

_like the black star._

_I hold a glow._

_an errie one._

_but you dont know._

_I care for them._

_so do you._

_I whipe my eyes._

_say its not true._

_I seem to die._

_but let me live for you.._

And sudenly after an outbirst of cheers and murmers; the bell rang and the teenagers exited the class gleefully.

As Kagome gathered her books and such; the _evil _teacher came up to her.

"Miss Higurashi, that was quite some poetry...after hearing that and seeing the papers Im gonning to need you to fill out this form so you can win up to 5 billion yen..."

Kagome looked at the form and sweat droped.

_Name:_

_Date_

_Title:_

_Inspiration:_

_Fantasy:_

_Real Life:_

_Work:_

_'Just perfect!' _

Kagome thought as she saw what needed to be placed on the card.

'_If I tell about Inuyasha they'll think Im crazy and then I'll never make it in the real world!! Why is it that when somthing good happens to me somthing bad fallows it!?'_

Kagome noticed her teacher wasnt there anymore and proceeded to her next class.


End file.
